Best Nico's Birthday Ever
by JustMakingItBy
Summary: It's Nico's birthday will anybody remember? Better than summary...trust me


Best nico's birthday ever

Thalia's pov

Today Chiron was letting Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Nico, and I go visit camp Jupiter, Leo of course, was taking us there and the whole way there Nico was just twiddling his thumbs with his hair covering his face. It was kinda cute. When we got there and we all walked out Nico was last and a like 5 girls came up and hugged him and he 'bro hugged' 3 guys.

"Happy birthday man" a guy said

"Happy birthday" they all said in turn and I looked to the gang and they all had apologetic looks and I felt terrible no one remembered his birthday at the camp he goes to every summer. I looked back to see Nico hug his sister Hazel and kiss her the cheek.

"Thanks guys" he said with a warm smile

"Nico we got you a present" Hazel said Nico raised an eye brow

"Hazel I thought I told you no presents" he said

"Yeah, but since when are you the boss" she said and he laughed

"Fair point" he said then one of the guys held up a really nice electric guitar and Nico gasped and took the thing like if he didn't do gentle enough it would disappear and put the thing on and another guy brought out an amp and Nico laughed.

"We also got you a new amp" Hazel said and Nico smiled bigger

"Now play something" a different girl said and he grinned and plugged in his guitar he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black pick he started to play and it was a really cool cover of Imagine Dragon's 'Radioactive'. When he finished he threw the pick in the air and swung the guitar around to where the guitar its self was on his back he did it just in time to catch the pick it was an impressive trick. He shoved the pick back in his pocket and hugged Hazel

"Thanks Haze" he said and turned to the rest of the group

"And… Joey, Rick, Cody, Nicole, Liz, Riley, Gwen, aaannnndddd Stacy" he said pretending to be out of breath they laughed. He smiled and hugged them again he looked at them and took off his guitar and laid it on the amp.

"I'm buying you ice cream" he said

"No you aren't it's your birthday" Hazel said

"I don't care, and since when are you the boss" he said mimicking her she rolled her eyes and there was a flash behind us then a girl came running over to Nico

"Nico my sisters are coming to wish you happy birthday the reason they're late is cause daddy didn't want us hanging out with 'the spawn of death'" she said before hugging Nico and thunder rumbled

"Get over it already" she screamed at the sky she must be a Muse. There were eight more flashes and eight more girls came over to Nico. Everyone from camp Jupiter went back to whatever they were doing and left us Camp half-blood campers just watching there reunion. He hugged each one and they wished him a happy birthday.

"I have a message from Aphrodite" one girl said and whispered something to Nico witch he blushed lightly at and smirked the girl pulled back and giggled.

"And I have a message from my dad" another girl said and whispered in his ear he pulled back quickly and covered his ears

"OH MY GODS! Okay I get it, no need to finish" he said and she rolled her eyes

"Geez Neeks man up" she said and her sisters giggled

"Okay you try having King of the Gods threaten to- I don't want to repeat it" he said and the sisters laughed

"Neeks?" the guy… Rick, asked amused

"Rick shut up" Nico said and Rick frowned

"But she ju-" Rick started

"Yeah but I'm not gonna hit a pretty girl. You I would gladly punch a couple times" Nico said cutting Rick off and they all laughed at Ricks face

"Okay still buying you ice cream" Nico said, they laughed and started walking to the ice cream shop about half way there one of the girls stopped and crossed her arms then they all stoped when they were couple yards away Nico looked at her and made a 'Come on!' motion she shook her head and he ran over and threw her over his shoulder playfully (I was actually jealous) and ran to the ice cream shop with the rest of his friends following. He put her down in front of the door and held it open for everyone. He looked over at us and back to the shop he said something and ran over to us.

"Come on you guys are coming no arguing" he said and we ran inside the shop with him and we were laughing. He came in and some people behind the counter wished him a happy and told him that all the ice cream is free because he always pays extra and it's his birthday. He tried to argue but they would cut him off. He finally agreed. We all just talked and laughed until we had to head back home. It was the best 'Nico's birthday' ever

**A/N: I actually wrote this on my birthday XD =P**


End file.
